


Dare EX

by Jamie_Thompson



Category: Dare by Marilyn Halvorson
Genre: Coming of Age, Country & Western, Forbidden Love, Gay, M/M, Multi, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Thompson/pseuds/Jamie_Thompson
Summary: An extended version of the novel Dare by Marilyn Halvorson with a little twist in the relationship between the two brothers Darren and Tyler. I highly recommend reading the novel if you haven't already because this story begins at the end of the actual novel. If you're just here for some forbidden love between brothers then I cant make you read the book.





	Dare EX

The next morning was absolute hell. I woke up coughing uncontrollably from the smoke last night. Ty rolled over and muttered. “Come on dare it’s too early for this.” Well excuse me I thought to myself as I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and someone else seemed to stare back. My skin was red, my hands were blistered and my feet ached. I splashed water on my face and almost as if the water called out him Ty walked in. I stepped back to let him brush his teeth, I looked down and noticed the absence of his pants, then my eye jolted up and I continued to look in the mirror. Something about myself seemed to have changed but I didn’t care enough to think about it. “How long you gonna look in the mirror pretty boy” Ty Smirked. We both laughed and I sat down on the edge of the tub. “Hey Ty?” “Mhm” he mumbled, toothbrush still in his mouth. “What are we gonna do now?” Ty stopped. He looked over at me with his toothbrush hanging out of the corner of his mouth and laughed. The answer was obvious, he wanted to stay here, with Laura. As we got dressed I looked over at ty who was now completely naked from head to toe. I tried not to blush and quickly finished dressing. I couldn’t help but notice how smooth his skin sill was, he was still a kid, and somehow i found relief in that. We started downstairs only to find that Laura wasn’t there. I stared at the Counter where the cake she’d bought still sat, Ty nudged my arm and nodded toward the window. Outside was Laura surveying the damage of last night. Ty and I walked out and met her in front of the Charred building. She looked at the both of us and chuckled. “Bout time you two got up.” I tried to avoid eye contact for as long as possible but Laura caught on and locked eyes with me. “Listen… About las-” she cut me off mid-sentence. “What about it dare, You ain’t got nothing to apologize for.” I choked on my words and gave up. After about a week things returned to their usual state. Laura decided that she would take on the role as our teacher, thus eliminating our need to go to school. We rarely had classes but Laura had a different way of teaching us things. She taught us about the ranch, the wildlife, how to care for the animals, etc… which I honestly preferred over regular school. Things were starting to go just right, and I hoped to hell they stay that way. The hot summer sun glared down on ty and me as we lay lifeless on the porch. Laura had given us a “day off” for us to relax and do what kids do. The only problem was that it was too hot to do anything. Laura opened the screen door on the porch, “Are you two gonna do anything today or am I gonna have to put you to work again?” I’m not sure if she was trying to motivate us but it worked. Ty sprang up and came up with a plan instantly. “No need for more work we're just resting before we go down to the river to cool off.” Laura disappeared into the house the reappeared into the doorway with the keys to the old pickup. “Here dare, you can take the truck, it’s too hot for the horses…” Laura paused for a moment. “Try not to get stuck again or I’ll make you get it out yourself. Fearing having to do any work, I grabbed ty and we went straight for the truck. We drove to the river in silence. Laura was gonna say something about the horses, but she didn’t, and I was glad. When we got to the river I made sure to park far from the bridge. We found a spot that looked like a campsite and parked. Ty wasted no time getting in the water. Before I could even take my shirt off, ty was butt naked running into the water. I blushed a little as I stripped down to only my underwear and approached the water. I was about knee deep when ty looked back and shouted. “Why ya in your underwear? You Scared a fish might bite it?” My face reddened but I continued into the water.I got to about chest deep when I felt something pull at my underwear. I slipped and fell back into the water, when I gained my footing again, in front of me was ty. He was holding my boxers above his head, swinging them around. He threw the wet shorts onto the beach, looked at me and said, “It’s ok, I don’t bite.”


End file.
